


Insufferable

by karcathy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, leorio is an idiot but we love him anyway, saucy hot spring makeouts, trans pika is my jam and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio has been going on about the hot springs for so long that Kurapika finally decides to give in and go with him. Of course, Leorio being Leorio, he's not satisfied to let Kurapika read his book in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufferable

“What? Are you still going on about the hot springs?”

Leorio opened his mouth, then visibly deflated upon realising Kurapika had, apparently, been ignoring his entire speech on the merits of hot springs.

“All right, I'll go, then,” said Kurapika, over Leorio's spluttered protests, “But don't expect me to get in.”

Leorio grinned triumphantly. Kurapika was already beginning to regret this, but he didn't think he could stand to hear the words “hot springs” for much longer.

***

Leorio wasted no time, pulling his clothes off and jumping in so quickly he looked like a large, naked blur. Smiling fondly, Kurapika pulled off his tabard and sat down on it, pointedly facing away from the spring, and pulled out a book.

“Hey, you're really not coming in?” asked Leorio, settling down in the water.

Kurapika ignored him.

“Hey, don't ignore me!”

Calmly, Kurapika turned over a page.

“Hey!” shouted Leorio, splashing water at Kurapika, “Don't be so fucking rude!”

Kurapika froze, then slowly and deliberately put his book down and turned to face Leorio.

“Did you just-” he began, only to be interrupted by a huge quantity of water to the face. Spluttering, he wiped his eyes and glared at Leorio, who was grinning smugly.

“That was completely uncalled for,” he huffed, pulling off his now soaking wet long-sleeved top. The vest top underneath was damp, but not completely soaked through – yet.

“Oh, no, you don't,” Kurapika added, as he saw Leorio begin to gather another double handful of water. Crumpling it into a ball, he threw the soaking wet top accurately into Leorio's grinning face, just hard enough to hurt.

“Ow! Hey, that's not fair!” Leorio said, rubbing his nose, “I wasn't trying to hurt you!”

“Hmm,” said Kurapika, pushing up into a crouch, “Well, I-”

He broke off, his eyes widening, as Leorio grabbed his arm and pulled him head-first into the spring. Coughing up what felt like a whole lungful of water, he turned to glare at Leorio, who was crowing victoriously.

“I knew I'd get you to go in,” he said, with a smug grin.

Kurapika paused, then started laughing out loud.

“Well, I guess you did,” he admitted, sitting down next to the other man, carefully leaving a few inches of space between term, “Although I didn't think it would happen quite like this.”

“It's all part of my unexpected charm,” said Leorio, casually resting an arm around Kurapika's shoulders.

Kurapika snorted, then sighed.

“I'd almost prefer being in here naked,” he said, plucking his soaked vest mournfully, “My clothes are _soaked._ ”

“Sorry,” said Leorio, not sounding at all sorry, “Hey, why is it you don't want to be naked?”

“That's private,” Kurapika said, haughtily looking away as a faint blush coloured his cheeks.

“Is it just that you're uptight?”

“I am not uptight!” he snapped, turning bright red, “It's... personal.”

“It's all right if you don't want to say,” said Leorio, sliding slightly closer to him, “I was just teasing.”

Kurapika made a non-committal noise, trying to ignore the fact that Leorio was stark naked and sitting so close to him their thighs were touching. He could feel his ears heating up as thoughts he'd tried to quell rose up again. He was hyper-aware of every point of contact between their bodies, as if instead of just gently resting against him Leorio was sending an electric current directly into his nerves. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted to come; or rather, he'd tried so hard to resist because he wanted this too much. And, despite the circumstances, he was almost certain Leorio didn't feel the same – even without bringing his other issue with these sorts of situations into it.

“Hey, Kurapika,” said Leorio, scattering his thoughts, “What're you thinking about?”

“Oh, all sorts of things,” he replied lightly, “You probably wouldn't understand.”

“Hey!”

“Oh! Not like that,” he corrected himself hurriedly, smiling at the other man's instant (and not exactly unfair) assumption that anything he said to him would probably contain an insult, “I just...” His voice trailed off as he tried to think of a good way to explain himself. It was probably time to confess – Leorio deserved that much, and he liked to think they'd become close enough friends that it wouldn't ruin their friendship. Taking a deep breath, he shrugged Leorio's arm off and slid away, turning to look him in the eye.

“I have something to tell you,” he said, trying very hard not to stumble over his words, “I hope it doesn't change the way you think of me. I... have feelings for you.”

Leorio was silent for a very long moment, and Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut, steeling himself for his reaction.

“Oh, well, that's a relief,” he said, and Kurapika opened his eyes to see a broad grin on his face.

“You... what?”

“I mean, I was hoping you liked me too!” Leorio said, his grin getting wider, and Kurapika felt the heat rising in his face again.

“You mean – oh, god, this wasn't meant to be a seduction, was it?” said Kurapika, an alarmed expression coming onto his face.

“No! Well, not exactly. Well, I mean, if it worked, then yes,” replied Leorio, stumbling over his words in his haste to avoid further self-incrimination.

“So your idea of seduction is just stripping naked and seeing where it goes?” he said, burying his face in his hands so only the bright red tips of his ears were showing through his hair.

“Well, when you put it like that, it sounds bad-”

“How would you put it to make it sound good?!”

Leorio hesitated, then shrugged.

“Okay, you got me.”

“Idiot,” interjected Kurapika.

“But, well, did it work?” he continued, looking hopeful, “Do you still like me?”

“I- Well, I still think you're an idiot,” said Kurapika, smiling, “But, god help me, I suppose I do.”

Leorio grinned, sliding over to sit next to Kurapika again and gently taking hold of his hands.

“Would it be weird if I kissed you right now?” he asked, leaning in until his face was close enough for Kurapika to count his eyelashes.

“Yes,” he said, smirking, “But I don't mind.”

His eyes drifted shut as Leorio bridged the gap between them and gently pressed their lips together. It was a small, sweet, chaste kiss and Kurapika felt himself smile involuntarily as Leorio pulled away.

“Was that okay?”

Kurapika responded by leaning in to kiss him again. This time, he took control, and tentatively opened his mouth and swept his tongue along Leorio's lower lip. Without breaking contact, he moved around and positioned himself so he was straddling Leorio, with his hands braced against the lip of the spring behind him. Leorio lifted his hands and gently rested them against his back, the light pressure sending swooping sensations through his stomach. Smoothly, Kurapika broke off to press small kisses along his jawline, then suddenly drew back, his face turning bright red.

“What is it?” asked Leorio, frowning, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” said Kurapika, shaking his head, and then laughing before adding, “Well, kind of. I just remembered you're naked.”

He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. He was avoiding eye contact, an embarrassed smile on his lips.

“Oh. Yeah,” said Leorio, smiling, “Sorry about that. Do you want to stop?”

Kurapika hesitated before shaking his head and leaning back in to press a gentle kiss to the tip of Leorio's nose, making him laugh. Smiling, he kissed him again, then pressed his lips against Leorio's and gently nudged them apart with his tongue. Leorio slid one of his hands up Kurapika's back and slid it into his hair, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. Cautiously, Kurapika settled into Leorio's lap, trying to ignore the nervous thrum of being pressed so closely against his naked body. Shifting his weight, he moved one hand along Leorio's shoulder and gently lifted his chin, moving to press kisses against the underside of his jaw before moving down his neck.

“How do you feel about bites?” he asked casually between soft kisses, “And marks?”

“Oh. Um. Yes?” said Leorio, and Kurapika smiled a little at his incoherency before gently digging his teeth into the side of his neck.

Moving further down, he bit a little harder, eliciting a moan from the other man. He chuckled softly, and began creating a chain of bruises running down his neck. Although he tried to, he could hardly ignore the obvious evidence of Leorio's arousal, given their close contact. As much as he was enjoying this, he couldn't ignore the nervous voice telling him not to take this any further, not to let him know. As Leorio's fingers slipped under the edge of his vest, he pulled back, taking hold of his hands and stopping them from moving any further.

“Do you want to stop?” Leorio asked again, withdrawing his hands.

Kurapika took a deep breath, gently resting his hands against Leorio's shoulders.

“I just- I wanted to tell you something,” he said, staring at his fingers instead of looking him in the eye, “It's... It isn't that I didn't tell you before because I didn't trust you, or expected you to- to react badly, I just... I didn't expect it to be important. I'm sorry, this is hard to talk about,” he smiled, shaking his head, “I don't do this often. But in the interests of full disclosure-”

He broke off, reaching down to tug off his vest. Leorio's eyes were immediately drawn to the two red, curved scars running across his chest, and he automatically lifted a hand to touch one, so softly it felt like his fingers weren't even there.

“I'm transgender,” said Kurapika, “Which means-”

“I know what it means,” said Leorio, with a small smile, “What, you think I want to be a doctor and I don't know anything about things like this?”

“I always assume you don't know anything about most things,” teased Kurapika, but the expression on his face was relieved, “So you're okay with it?”

“Why wouldn't I be?” asked Leorio, looking genuinely confused, “Should it make a difference?”

“To some people it would.”

“Well, fuck them,” said Leorio, then he laughed and added “But not literally!”

Kurapika laughed as well, then smiled warmly and said “Thank you.”

“What for?”

Kurapika just leaned in and kissed him, a long, slow kiss that somehow managed to convey the depth of his gratitude for Leorio's instant, easy acceptance. Leorio's hands wrapped around his waist and they settled into a gentle rhythm, relaxed and slow, as if they had all the time in the world. Slowly but deliberately, Kurapika rolled his hips into the other man, eliciting a soft moan that made him grin into their kiss. He slid one hand down his chest, but as it reached his stomach Leorio pulled away with a scandalised expression.

“You can't do that in here!” he said, grabbing Kurapika's hand.

“What? Why not?” Kurapika asked, frowning.

“How would you feel if someone else had been doing that in here before we got here?” Leorio said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Kurapika started laughing, burying his face in Leorio's chest.

“You're so cute,” he finally managed to say, pressing a kiss the the tip of Leorio's nose.

“I'm just being considerate.”

Kurapika smiled, shaking his head.

“Let's go, then,” he said, climbing out and offering Leorio a hand, which was quickly accepted, “God, I'm soaking.”

Leorio winked at him, and he cuffed him round the ear.

“Not like that! God. You're insufferable.”

“I know,” said Leorio, not looking at all contrite.

“You'd better help me find my clothes,” he said, trying fruitlessly to wring some of the water out of his trousers.

“Here,” said Leorio, snagging his vest then reaching over to scoop the long-sleeved top out of the spring, “Although you might not want to put them back on.”

“Do you mean you don't want me to put them back on?”

“That too.”

Kurapika laughed, pulling on his damp layers and then covering them with the tabard. It was a little uncomfortable, but fortunately the air was warm enough that he wasn't shivering.

“This is so unpleasant,” he complained, “And I blame you entirely.”

“I think it was worth it,” said Leorio, tugging on his trousers.

“You're insufferable.”

“I know.”

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, walking just close enough that their hands occasionally brushed against each other. It really was a beautiful day.

Kurapika sighed, then said “I can't believe I love you.”

“I know,” said Leorio, then hesitated, his face turning red, “Wait, what?”

“I love you, idiot,” said Kurapika, tugging his face down to kiss him on the cheek.

“Don't say it like that!” said Leorio, pulling away and burying his face in his hands, “It's meant to be special!”

“What? But it's true,” he protested, “You're an idiot.”

“Don't you have any sense of romance?”

“You're the one who tried to seduce me by stripping naked,” Kurapika pointed out, “Did you think that was romantic?”

“Well, it worked. Besides-”

“Shut up,” said Kurapika, slapping his arm, “I love you.”

“Stop saying it so casually!”

“I love you.”

“Stop it!” Leorio said, running away, his hands clamped over his ears, “I can't hear you!”

“I love you!” shouted Kurapika, running after him.

“I love you too! Idiot!”

“I knew that!”

“Idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> trans pika is like, my favourite headcanon, so i hope i did him justice. just a couple of things i want to mention. yes, leorio is basically doing the naked man from himym (nope, i didn't intend it that way but when i realised i screamed). also, yes, this was incredibly heavily inspired by the musical which i watched the other day and screamed about a lot because god, these guys are gay and i love them. anyway this is a pretty self indulgent way to get some of my headcanons out there, hope some people like it though. also, i'm sorry they didn't have sex but i agree with leorio, it would just be inconsiderate. the rating is just because leorio is literally naked, i don't think i could justify a teen rating. i have many, many (currently three) leopikas bubbling away so i'm definitely going to make them fuck at some point. if that's not a reason to keep reading me i don't know what is.


End file.
